Jogo da vida
by nana e nani
Summary: A vida é como um jogo. Temos que aprender conviver com as derrotas e vitórias!  Fazer gols e claro algumas vezes rola uns contras, passes errados, faltas cartões amarelo e vermelho e até expulsões.Mas como um bom jogador nós temos que jogar!
1. 1 º capitulo conhecendo uma escola !

Em Chicago começava um novo dia. O outono havia acabado de começa, por isso o clima não estava muito quente, podia dizer que estava a 11°C. Mas pra um loiro a manhã esta muito fria, odiava Chicago, realmente preferia ter ficado em Miami, se lembrava dos amigos que deixou pra trás sua vida social estava destruída, tudo por que seus pais queriam que ele tivesse uma boa educação, o que tinha de errado com sua antiga escola. Seu pai o matriculou numa escola de riquinho, não iria se acostuma aquele lugar, aquela cidade, queria volta pra sua vida antiga, não acreditava que os pais lhe tiraram da escola no ultimo ano, que amigo conseguiria agora? Com certeza aquela escola tinha alunos que eram amigos desde 1º ano, o que ele iria aprende no ultimo ano? As aulas já tinham começado outro motivo, pra se senti um completo estranho, no meio de um monte de riquinho mimado, está certo que ele é rico, mas é diferente ele acabou de vira um e ainda não se acostumou com isso!

- NARUTO VAI SE ATRASA!

- Já vou mãe – fala o menino nem um pouco animado por seu primeiro dia de escola.

- anda logo menino! – repreende a mãe.

- que saco! – se manifesta contrariado.

- eu escutei isso! Desce agora mesmo ou vou te busca! – responde num tom ameaçador.

- já estou aqui mamãe – diz com ironia "mamãe".

- pensei que não queria ir pra escola! – a ruiva já estava mais calma.

-*e não quero!* - pensa – que isso não vê a animação na minha cara? – faz um sorriso forçado.

- para de palhaçada Naruto, você deve me agradece, por vim pra cá só pra lhe dar uma boa educação – diz o pai em meio o jornal – e anda logo, pois vou te deixa lá!

- Jiraya não vai? – pergunta o loiro mais novo.

- ele ainda esta dormindo, chegou muito tarde ontem – explica o pai.

- ele é um acomodado! – resmunga a mulher.

- não fala assim dele, graça a ele conseguimos uma vaga na escola por Naruto – a repreende o marido.

- depois eu o agradeço – diz irônico o menino.

- pelo quê? – o homem pergunta curioso.

- por esse uniforme ridículo – diz apontando pra roupa – por começa a estuda em setembro, um mês depois das aulas começarem, ou melhor, por mim tira da minha escola depois de um mês de aula, não, não por me tira da minha cidade e me trazer pra essa m...

- a boca! – adverte a mãe.

- lugar gelado – completa o menino.

- vamos, pois já estou atrasado para o trabalho – o pai larga o jornal e pega a chave do carro.

- posso ir sozinho! – argumenta.

- nada disso, sua mãe e eu queremos leva você pelo menos no primeiro dia – responde o pai rapidamente o argumento do menino.

- que vê o mico que eu vou paga! Indo com você no primeiro dia, quer dizer no meu primeiro, pois dos outros é o 30º dia – o menino fala entediado.

- nem vou leva esse comentário em conta – fala a mulher curta e grossa.

- faça o que acha melhor – o menino se dirigindo a porta, realmente odiava tudo aquilo.

- não vai toma café? – pergunta o pai.

- não – olha para um papel em suas mãos – no panfleto da escola diz que eles dão café, ou melhor, desconta da mensalidade altíssima dessa escola linda! – diz irônico.

- vamos? – diz tentando corta o clima ruim do filho e da esposa.

Naruto entrou no carro e bateu a porta com força, colocou seu fone e aumentou até o ultimo volume não queria escuta os sermões de sua mãe com "Naruto não seja ingrato, mais tarde você vai agradece!".

- ele está me tirando do serio! – olha para o menino sentado no banco de trás do carro

- dar um tempo pra ele, você sabe que ele tinha bastantes amigos lá em Miami, sem conta que tem que se acostuma com tudo novo, ele vai fazer 18 anos isso não é fácil! – o defende Minato

O caminho foi silencioso parecia que estava indo pra um enterro.

- chegamos filho! – olha pra ele com um sorriso – que isso filho dê uma chance eu sei que é ruim se acostuma com coisas novas, mas a vida é assim mesmo quando você acostuma ela muda – o entusiasmava o filho.

-de cidade – outra piadinha sem graça, seu pai contou de um a dez pra não grita com ele.

- cadê o sorriso? Ti garanto que aqui vai ter uma pessoa que vai te alegra! – sorri malicioso o pai.

Naruto sabia onde essa conversa ia para é realmente não queria escutá-la.

– está bom esse? – faz um sorriso forçado.

- cadê o meu beijo? – manifesta a mulher que até agora estava quieta.

Naruto joga beijo e abre a porta.

– não precisa me busca – sai do carro e bate a porta.

- como assim? Não! Você nem sabe andar da esquina pra casa sozinho! – fala a mãe coma cabeça para fora da janela – aqui não é Miami! – adverte.

-eu sei se fosse não estaria nessa merda de escola – vai embora.

- não liga amor, você vai vê ele vai chega todo feliz em casa falando dos seus novos amigos! – conforta o marido.

-espero – diz olhando o filho se afasta.

### ###

Olhava-se freqüentemente no espelho, realmente era linda sua vida era maravilhosa amava andar pela escola e vê a inveja das meninas estampada em seus rostos. Ria sozinha era bom ser invejada pela menina e desejada pelos meninos que olhavam pra ela como se fosse devorá-la com olhos.

- você é linda, todos te amam – ri falando consigo mesma.

Passava pelos corredores como se fosse à rainha da escola

- te procurei por todos os lugares, onde estava?

- sendo idolatrada por todos – ri.

- como você é boba!

- estou falando serio olhe ao redor todas querem ser iguais à gente, e todos nos querem – ri olhando no espelho de novo.

### ###

Naruto andava emburrado, não sabia por o estacionamento era tão grande.

- é ele? – fala alguns meninos.

- sim ele é novo, ouvi dizer que ele veios com os pais, que mico!

- fala serio.

Queria esgana aquelas pessoas, mas não podia que droga pra que sua mãe lhe deu educação. Andava mais rápido queria sai daquela roda de fofoqueiro, nem olha para atravessa e quase é atropelado.

- desculpa ai meu irmão você entrou na frente – diz um moreno

-*filho de papai* - o olha de rabo de olho – que isso eu que sou o errado aqui! – diz irônico.

- ainda bem que você sabe agora sai da frente que quero estaciona! – fala o moreno.

-calma esta fugindo da policia! – Naruto fala num tom debochado.

- meu nome é Sasuke e o seu? – se apresenta.

- o meu... – e interrompido

- tenho que ir, você sabe né o fã clube esta vindo pra cá, à gente se esbarra por ai irmão! – só dar tempo de ele sair da frente e esse arranca com o carro sendo seguido por um bando de loucas.

-*espero que nunca!* - pensa vendo esse se afasta.

## ###

Odiava ir pra escola, afinal ninguém era verdadeiro naquele lugar, odiava fazer o que faz, mas suas amigas lhe obrigava, se questionava seriamente se Sakura era sua amiga de verdade, ela só pensa nela e Ino essa nem queria toca nesse nome!

- que saco!

- Hinata! – essa se vira.

- o que é Sasuke? – pergunta a Hyuuga sem rodeio.

- esta nervosa? – pergunta com um sorriso brincalhão.

- fala logo – a morena fala já sem paciência.

-sabe não era nada não – diz se escondendo atrás da menina enquanto seu fã clube passava.

### ###

Jiraya era mesmo um acomodado, iria morre se fosse com ele pra lhe mostra o colégio, afinal foi ele que o enfiou nessa historia toda. Olhava por panfleto da escola.

_Lugar amigável_

Os alunos se matavam.

_Sua segunda família _

Os outros viam e deixam o pobre coitado apanha.

_Educação em primeiro lugar _

- sai da frente idiota – o empurrou.

_Seu filho vai aprende valores nunca aprendidos antes _

- isso aqui não vai paga o estrago que você fez! – joga o dinheiro na cara do menino.

_Somos unidos e se for pra ajuda estamos sempre prontos _

- você pode me dar uma informação? – pergunta o loiro.

- esta me achando com cara de informante? – vai embora.

- você pode-me ajuda é que sou novo aqui e... – tenta novamente o loiro.

- minha camisa esta escrita "eu posso ti ajudar?"? – ele pensa um pouco – pensei se vira! – vai embora.

-*acho que entre no lugar errado!* - pensa lendo o panfleto, nem presta atenção por onde anda e acaba tropeçando em alguém.

- Ta Cego? Quer que eu dê um óculo? – grita o menino deitado no chão.

- desculpa e que sou novo e estou perdido! – se desculpa e se explica o menino - *também quem mando fica deita do no chão igual a um mendigo* - pensa fazendo cara de insignificância

- não pode nem mais se dormi no chão por aqui – se levanta – quando penso que vou dormi sempre tem um idiota passando por cima de mim e...

-*realmente não merece isso!*- pensa olhando para cima – desculpa – ia embora

- calma me chamo Shikamaru – estende a mão e aperta a dele

- Naruto – diz desconfiado

-caiu no golpe do panfleto – ri o moreno – todos caem nesse golpe, na verdade você pode eliminar vários itens dessa lista idiota – puxa o papel – que oficina você queria fazer?

- eu gosto de física, então pensei em entra pra oficina... – fala entusiasmado.

- não tem! – responde rápido o menino.

- ciências contáveis? – foi mais pergunta do que uma afirmação.

- também não – Nara segura o riso.

-mecânica? – agora sim era uma pergunta.

- não, e nem sei o que é isso! – fala sincero.

-o que tem então? – o loiro já estava decepcionado.

- só a oficina de esporte, trabalho manuais, culinária, jogos de mesa, musica e danças – responde colocando a mão atrás da cabeça isso era irritante.

- então que esporte eu posso fazer? – pergunta mais animado.

- hum... Hum... Hum... – o olha de cima a baixo – basquete!

Naruto faz um sorriso.

– você não pode têm que ter mais de 1,80m – responde o moreno.

- e as outras *tem pessoas desse tamanho?* - pensa abismado.

- futebol americano – Shikamaru só espera a manifestação do menino.

-não gosto, mas serve! – senti vencido o loiro.

- você também não pode, pois têm que pesa mais de 80 kg e tem que ser bastante forte – se segura era tão bom mexe com os novatos.

- próxima *por que ele não fala as que eu posso entra?* - pensa revoltado.

- tem artes marciais! – olha para o lado a procura de algo.

- e que... – e interrompido.

-calma você também não pode entra, tem que ter no Maximo um ano de treinamento antes de entra e com certeza você não tem – Nara tira sarro da cara dele.

- mas eu posso tenta – fala esperançoso o loiro.

- lá só têm loucos – aponta pra um menino cabelo tigela sorrindo pra menina e levando um soco dessas – esta vendo aquele ali? – faz sinal com a cabeça.

Naruto aponta.

– aquele? – pergunta o loiro.

Shikamaru da uma tapa em sua mão.

– não aponta idiota! –Nara o repreende – É líder é fanático por lutar! Mas tem natação.

-não sei nada! – fala já sem animo.

-nem eles sabem! – começa a ri.

- ta, mas ainda têm o vôlei – tenta corta o menino que ria feito um louco.

- só tem meninas! Olha aquele armário ali – diz da menina que andava – ela é menina, pode não parece, mas é!

- aquilo – aponta o loiro.

- para de aponta – fala baixo – só tem meninas assim e os meninos que tem são mais pra lá do que pra cá, entendeu? – dar um sorriso malicioso.

-não! – fala sinceramente o loiro.

- deixa pra lá, a musica e dança... – é interrompido.

-são mais pra lá do que pra cá? – pergunta o menino.

- não eles são todos pra lá, eu não sei e o que ouvi fala, mas se você quiser usa colam quem sou eu pra disse que vai fica estranho – ri – tem culinária – sugere.

-nem pensa – Uzumaki responde de imediato.

- lá só têm menina gostosa – ri – entendeu? Gostosa! – ri – mas as comidas dela são horríveis, mas se você come ganha um beijinho – ri pensativo.

-não quero beija homem! – já estava sem paciência.

- eu sei, tem os jogos de mesa, mas você faz uma prova com quarenta questões pra entra! – gira os olhos.

- PRA JOGA UMA DROGA DE JOGO DE MESA PRECISA FAZER UMA PROVA! – fala abismado o loiro.

- fala baixo! – ordena – vão ti surra daqui a pouco – mostra um monte de nerd nervosos – vai por mim quando eles piram o cabeção ficam loucos!

-não sobrou nada! – fala meio desorientado.

- as lideres de torcida elas são loucas pra ter um homem torcendo por time de futebol – o sarcasmo foi mais percebido na voz de Nara.

- não obrigada! – responde ríspido.

- trabalhos manuais – sugere.

- tem homem nisso? – sabia que vinha mais uma graçinha do moreno

- claro – para e pensa – tem o Juugo e Suigetsu, eles são legais diz que o Juugo só entrou por trabalhos manuais pra tenta conter sua ira nas madeiras.

- como? – arqueia a sobrancelha.

Shikamaru o arrasta até um homem que parece ter 1,90m.

– Naruto esse é o Juugo – apresenta.

Naruto olha por homem quebrando madeira com a mão.

- *me parece bastante violento* - pensa o loiro assustado.

- o que foi? – fala o impaciente Juugo


	2. 2 capitulo novos amigos e inimigos

- ele é novo aqui – aponta para o menino.

-que legal! Qualquer coisa é só chama – da uma risada e quebra a madeira – espero que possamos ser amigos.

- já somos – ri amarelo – tchau amigão – o loiro tenta se afasta.

-não gosto que me chamem no aumentativo! – fala o menino de quase dois metros.

- amiguinho? – Naruto já estava quase saindo correndo.

- bem melhor, espere esse é o Suigetsu – aponta – esse é Naruto.

- oi – diz o menino de cabelos grisalhos

-*pra mim ele fosse homem* - pensa vendo o menino brincando com um pedaço de papel e que depois vira um pássaro - *realmente tenho que agradece o Jiraya* - dar um sorriso.

-ELE ESTA FALANDO COM VOCÊ! – grita o menino de cabelos meio laranja que o puxando pela gola da camisa

Naruto engole a seco.

– desculpa e que me desconcertei o vendo amansando aquele papel – ri – oi! – fala já sem voz Juugo estava apertando demais.

-ele tem talento né amigo? – pergunta ignorando que estava segurando o pescoço desses.

-sim, posso fazer uma pergunta? – pergunta o loiro vendo que ele faz um sinal positivo – pode me salta?

- claro – o salta – que turma que você é? – pergunta ajeitando a roupa dele com umas tapas bem fortes.

- nem vi isso – manifesta o moreno que até agora ria a custa do novato – e da nossa – olha atrás do panfleto que o tirou da mão do loiro.

- que legal vamos nos ver todos os dias isso não é ótimo? – o abraça.

-*não* é ótimo – ri – vamos Shikamaru? – pergunta apreensivo.

- sim, tchau – acena Nara.

- diga que tem outro grupo, por favor! – implora o menino.

-o do futebol, mas você não quer entra lá só tem idiota, olha aquele que vem ai – faz um sinal com a cabeça.

Naruto aponta.

– esse? – pergunta.

- não... – tenta impedi-lo.

- qual é da palhaçada? Vai fica apontando pra mim?

### ###

- cheguei – a morena fala.

- até que fim – se olha no espelho – você cansou minha beleza!

- desculpas – fala entediada.

### ####

- fique calmo Gaara ele tem problema – o acalma.

-estou de olho em você – aponta para o loiro – cunhado minha irmã já chegou? – pergunta o ruivo.

-cunhado é o car... – e interrompido.

-olha como fala – o olha.

- oi eu estava pensando em entra pra um clube – o loiro entra na conversa.

- o futebol é o melhor! – olha por lado – ai vem à fútil da Sakura e suas amigas leais – olha o ruivo.

Naruto olha por lado é vê uma linda garota de cabelos rosa que não parava de se olha no espelho e do lado uma loura mascando chiclete e uma morena com cabelo meio azulado.

- elas são chaves de cadeia – o menino fala dando soco no loiro.

- fique longe... – o moreno fala, mas já era tarde.

- oi meu nome é Naruto – se apresenta.

- quem é essa mala? – pergunta a menina de olhos esmeraldas.

-eu que vou sabe! – fala a loira olhando para o lado – amor!

- quem é esse? – pergunta um moreno de cabelos bagunçados.

-*eles estão falando como se eu não estivesse aqui* - pensa os vendo apontando e fazendo comentários – oi prazer meu nome é Naruto!

- o meu é Kiba, ele não me parece daqui – fala o olhando.

- por quê? – pergunta a loira que já estava agarrada nesse.

- é bronzeado demais – aponta para a pele do menino.

- vai vê ele trabalha vendendo jujuba pra paga a escola no sol e ficou assim – a rosada para de olha para o espelho pela primeira vez.

-eu vim de Miami – responde o loiro.

- te perguntei alguma coisa? – responde a menina que volta a se olha no espelho.

- sempre de mau humor né coisa rosa? – pergunta o ruivo.

- idiota! – a menina responde com tanta raiva que chega a embaça o espelho.

-cala a boca! – a menina de olhos azuis defende a amiga.

- vou embora, pois não estou com tempo, Naruto se lembra do que eu disse chave... Cadeia... Entendeu? – o ruivo pergunta.

- o Kiba também é do futebol – fala Shikamaru.

- olhar como fala, eu não sou qualquer coisa sou artilheiro! –diz o moreno cheio de orgulho.

- que fica parado no gol! – fala com Nara desdém.

-que idiota – fala a loira defendendo o namorado – vamos amor, nós vermos no refeitório meninas – sai puxando o namorado.

- que saco estragou o meu dia! – fala a menina de cabelos rosados de mau humor, o empurra e vai embora.

- prazer meu nome é Hinata seja bem vindo – estende a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

-*agora que ela fala!* - pensa o loiro revoltado.

- HINATA! VAMOS! – grita a rosada histericamente.

- tchau! – diz a morena vendo a amiga a gritando – Shikamaru viu a Temari? – fala já andando em direção à amiga.

- nós não somos namorados! – diz com raiva.

-calma pra mim você tinha visto ela – fala se defendendo de Nara – se a vê diga que a prova pra entra nas lideres de torcidas é hoje depois da aula – sai.

-o que foi aquilo fale pra fica longe! – repreende o loiro.

-a Sakura parece tão legal – olha pra menina.

- em qual parte na parte que ela te chamou de idiota? – diz irônico.

- mais quem participa do futebol? – diz fugindo do assunto.

- Sai o estranho, Neji o que se acha, Sasuke o galã de meia costela, Kiba o coração tem problema não pode corre só fica perto do gol e Gaara o goleiro e o menos importante.

-só? – fala menosprezando.

- lógico que não, mas esses são os que fazem parte da nossa turma!

- ta, mas quem os treina? – pergunta curioso.

- o professor Jiraya.

- estou fora *já não basta fica em casa com essa mala ainda tenho que atura ele na escola*

- mas você pode entra por nadismo! – fala como quem não quer nada.

- nadismo? – não entendeu.

- as pessoas que não fazem nada nem participa de nenhum grupo, pois são preguiçosos demais pra fazer alguma coisa! – explica – Eu entraria neste grupo, mas nem dormi pode!

- não parece interessante!

- e não é – respira fundo – essa escola é um saco!

- que barulho é esse? – fala assim que ouve uma espécie de buzina

-é o sinal pra forma – diz entediado.

- como assim "forma"? – fala desacreditado.

-um atrás do outro, trenzinho, e outras coisas – debocha dele.

-*não acredito* não formo desde primário.

- mas aqui nos formamos e ainda cantamos o hino nacional todas as sextas – lhe informa.

-legal – fala revoltado - *eu mato o Jiraya!*

- shika! – uma voz feminina é ouvida.

-shika? – repete só que com mais ênfase.

-não liga essa que está vindo ai é a Temari – fala da loira junta com uma morena.

- aquela – aponta para a menina.

-eu já ti falei sobre esse dedo – bate na mão dele – e a do lado dela é a Tenten ela é muito inteligente ela passo por bolsa, você sabe o quanto é difícil à prova pra passa.

- eu já fiz, e não consegui – Nara o olha serio – mas agora meu pai ficou rico e resolve paga pra mim, eu estudava num colégio publico em Miami, mas Jiraya disse que esse colégio era o melhor do país então eu tentei a bolsa no primeiro ano, mas não passei – explica.

- que sorte né no ultimo ano seu pai te coloca nessa droga, com certeza o seu antigo colégio é melhor que isso – fala entediado.

- pelo menos não tem detector de metal na porta – dar um sorriso.

-que legal você devia fica parado umas duas horas só pra entra imagina se você tiver quarentas moedas – Nara fala impressionado.

- é o pior que tinha idiota que levava – ri sem graça.

-Shikamaru não me escutou chama? – a loira se aproxima.

-sua namorada esta chamando – o loiro se refere à menina como namorada num tom brincalhão.

- até tu Judas! Namorada é um caramba! –o moreno se irrita.

- mas o Gaara... – fala confuso.

- ele quer empurra a irmã dele necessitada pra cima de mim! – abaixa perto do ouvido dele – cuidado se você for legal com ela, ela cola em você igual a um chiclete.

-quem é esse? – aponta à loira como se Naruto não estivesse perto.

- que educação Temari! – chama à atenção a morena do lado dela – não se aponta pra pessoas assim, imagina o que ele vai pensa – diz apontando.

-*que é um estranho no meio de loucos!* prazer me Chamo Naruto!

- Tenten – se apresenta a morena de coques.

- você não falou da gente pra ele shika? – pergunta à loira.

-QUANTAS VEZES EU VOU-TE QUE REPETI NÃO ME CHAMA ASSIM! QUE SACO! – grita Shikamaru.

Temari o segura pela gola da camisa.

– pensa que está gritando com quem o palhaço? – a menina diz irritada.

- essa é a Temari não liga não Naruto ela é igual ao irmão dela os dois têm cabeça quente, sabe com é? – a morena explica o comportamento da amiga

-*se eu for vez já vi umas duas ou três pessoas segurando à outra pelo pescoço até o meu já apertaram, que raio de escola é essa?* que isso eu entendo muito bem – sorri

Temari larga Shikamaru.

-oi tudo bem? – se manifesta a loira.

-sim – a responde.

- já entrou pra algum grupo? – a loira pergunta curiosa. Ele faz sinal negativo – ótimo Tenten nós temos companhia.

- eu disse necessitada – fala Nara revirando os olhos

- espero que não esteja falando de mim – um tom ameaçado vinha da menina, se vira pra Naruto – somos do grupo do nadismo, por enquanto, mas logo sairemos.

- a Hinata estava te procurando o que você esta apontando? – se faz de desentendido o moreno.

- nada... – responde a menina

- vamos entra pra torcedoras! – fala a outra menina

Shikamaru começa a ri alto

- duvido que dure muito tempo lá

- quer aposta? – propõem a loira

- até parece que você vai atura a Sakura – informa o menino

- antes ela do que aqueles bandos de preguiçosos do nadismo! – Temari dar os ombros

- por que vocês não entram pra outro grupo? Têm vários! – fala o loiro que não estava a par da situação

- elas entraram, mas não durou um dia lá – apanha – estou falando a verdade, e o clube de vôlei?

- não gosto de fica jogando bola por alto – fala a menina irritada

- futebol? – o moreno queria irritá-la.

- também tem bola só babaca corre atrás de bola – a loira ri sarcástica.

- natação – tenta novamente.

- eu tinha que fica de maiô e todo mundo ia fica olhando pra mim!

- jogos de mesa?

- tinha que faze uma prova.

- eu passei – fala morena que minutos atrás estava quieta.

- calada, eu também não sei canta. – a menina estava vencida de perguntas.

- ta você não sabe canta por isso não entro por clube de canto, mas dança? – começa novamente o moreno

- não sei dança!

- mas torcedora dança! – fala o loiro sabedor

- cala a boca, dança e torce não tem nada a ver.

- mas Temari as torcedoras dançam – a morena corrige amiga

- vai aposta quanto mesmo? – pergunta Nara

- CALADO! – grita à loira

- vamos forma! – Tenten tenta tira a atenção dos amigos


	3. Imperadores e Imperatrizes da escola

- que café horrível, fala serio não vou come isso – diz com cara de nojo olhando pra comida.

- para de olha assim Sakura

- não estou mentido Hinata

- então não coma – a morena diz irritada

- viu o Kiba? – pergunta a loira que acaba de chega

- não acredito que você tem a coragem de fala do seu namorado na frente da Hinata depois de tudo o que vocês fizeram

- não precisa humilha! – Ino odiava o jeito que ela falava dela

-dar pra para com isso? – a morena tenta para a briga

-eu estou te defendendo amiga

- não preciso disso!

- não está aqui mais quem falou, vamos fala mal dos outros? – a rosada sugere com um sorriso no rosto

- já é? – ri – olha por cabelo da Karin está horrível – a loira começa a ri

- isso não é nada, você viu o aluno novo? Qual é o nome dele mesmo começava com K – começa a rosada

- acho que era com J – a outra tenta concerta

- não o nome dele era Ricardo – a menina de cabelos rosa passa batom

- acho que era Caio – toma o batom da rosada

- era Naruto – corrige a morena – e Caio começa com C e Ricardo com R

- nem reparei a fonética – ri a loira

- tanto faz é nome de pobre mesmo – puxa o batom

- o que tem o marujo? – fala a menina de olhos azuis

- é Naruto! – corrige novamente

- eu sei, mas eu estou falando do marujo agora espera que daqui a pouco nos falemos desse! – diz a loira tomando novamente o batom

- não gostei do marujo – rosada fala enquanto limpa o excesso o batom

-é Naruto – fala um pouco mais irritada

- ta pode fala desse primeiro a gente fala depois do marujo – fala vencida a menina de olhos cor de piscina

- aff! – já havia se irritado elas eram burras ou fazia isso de propósito

- aff o que? A roupa dele está amarrotada? – fecha o espelho

- o marujo é o Naruto – responde impaciente

- cruzes que mãe coloca o nome do filho de marujo Naruto? – a menina de olhos esmeraldas fala guardando o espelho

- não é marujo e sim Naruto – tenta pela ultima vez

- entendi o nome dele é Naruto – ri vitoriosa a rosada

- até que fim! – revira os olhos a morena

- eu achei os olhos dele lindos – informa a loira

- lindos são os seus e os meus são maravilhosos, o dele parece lentes! – a rosada abre o espelho novamente para pode vê seus olhos

- são verdadeiros – bufa a morena

- como é que você sabe? – fecha o espelho

- dar pra vê isso – responde a Hyuuga

- ele é um rico com alma de pobre isso sim! – ri Sakura

- fale baixo ele está entrando! – Hinata a adverte

- falo o volume que quiser querida, pois... – interrompida por um beijo – que nojo Lee!

- o que não estamos namorando?

Sakura com cara de vomito

- nunca mais me beije assim vou ao banheiro vomita – começa a limpa a boca

- vai vê ela quer outro beijinho Lee – ri o menino que vinha logo atrás

- cala a boca Kiba! – ordena Sakura

- que isso ele e seu namorado – brinca o moreno

- de quem é esse batom? – fala a namorada do moreno apontando para a boca dele

- que batom? – pergunta desentendido.

- o que esta na sua boca? – vai direto ao assunto para não ter com fugi.

- meu que não é – responde brincalhão.

- nem meu – começa a bate nele – seu... – ele a beija

- beijou em cima da baba da outra – ri em quanto se esquiva dos braços de Lee – sai não estou brincando!

- cansei – desabafa a loira que empurra Kiba

- olha a palhaçada – repreende a namorada. Olha por lado – oi Hinata

- ...

- essa é a forma que você me trata? Você deveria me perdoa! – ri o moreno

- PARA LEE! QUE SACO – começa a Grita à rosada

- minha paciência acabou – informa a morena, indo embora.

## ###

- por que o Lee esta beijando a Sakura? – pergunta o loiro confuso

- ela é sabonete passa na mão de todos – informa Temari

- para com isso só por que ela ficou com bastantes meninos isso não significa que ela é sabonete – fala a esperançosa Tenten

- é só por que em um mês ela ficou com uns 10 meninos – piora a coisa a menina

- dez? – pergunta o loiro incrédulo

- é – olha com cara de nojo – vem vamos senta – o puxa.

- cadê o Shikamaru que não voltou? – olha para os lados o loiro.

- ele deve esta na mesa dele, aqui ninguém se mistura. – informa a morena

- é separado por clube e a gente vai fica naquele – aponta pra uma mesa com pessoas paradas sem fazer nada

- naquela? – aponta Uzumaki assustado

- vem – fala a loira – senta – arrasta a cadeira

- Temari o que você esta fazendo? – pergunta um menino

- puxando a cadeira - responde

- isso é contra as regras – a informa

- que regras?

- essa – aponta com uma placa pendurada

-não posso fala no telefone, conversa, ri, canta, mastiga, arrasta cadeira, nada que exija força muscular. – ler incrédula a menina

-isso é ridículo eu sento aqui pra come! – fala Tenten tentado se manter calma

- isso é um exercício então você não pode fazer isso aqui!

- ainda bem que comi em casa – diz a loira irritada que pega o café e vira na cabeça do menino

- TA MALUCA? ISSO É CONTRA AS REGRAS!

- não estou nem ai! Nunca mais sento nessa porcaria! – dar os ombros

- então leve seus amiguinhos também

- *estou com fome* - pensa o loiro com a na barriga

- ótimos – pega a bandeja da Tenten e joga nele e a do Naruto

- não... – grita o loiro desesperado a vendo joga o seu café no menino

- vamos – o puxa novamente

- ainda bem que comi em casa – diz a outra menina com um sorriso calmo no rosto

- mas eu não! – o menino estava com uma cara péssima

- pega outro, nós vamos ti espera lá fora. – dar um sorriso acolhedor a menina de cabelos cacheados.

- *meninas loucas!* - pensa se dirigindo a bancada do refeitório – com licença eu preciso de outro café.

- você vai repeti isso cobra na mensalidade

- mas eu não comi a outra!

- olha minha cara de interessada – diz a cozinheira

- não obrigado – vai embora - *minha barriga doe, odeio essa escola!*

## ####

- viu o que você fez? – fala a menina para o garoto a sua frente

- não posso faze nada se ela me ama ainda! – ri Kiba

- o que? – pergunta a namorada incrédula

- cala a boca estou falando com a Sakura! – aponta para a menina

Ino sente seus olhos marejarem

– não fala assim!

- quer que eu fale como você é uma chata, sai daqui! – faz sinal de tchau

- é...

- não vai obedece ao seu namoradinho querida? Tchau! – fala a amiga fazendo um breve aceno de mão

- tchau – o outro menino fala e depois beija Sakura

- vou vomita – respira fundo – CHEGA ACABOU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VOCÊ ME BABANDO!

- OLHA COMO FALA SUA VACA! – grita Lee

- não xingue a vaca! – defende o animal o moreno

- FALA ALGUMA COISA INO! – ordena à amiga

- tchau – vai embora

### ###

- outro escândalo da rainha – resmunga um Hyuuga impaciente

- ela é ridícula, sem noção não sei com Hinata e Ino a agüenta. – fala o ruivo

- nem eu sei como Hinata agüenta, mas Ino agüenta Kiba que é outro.

- por que ela tem dinheiro ela pode grita o quanto quiser – todos os olham – estou falando a verdade olha a diretora ali – aponta – não fez nada e nem vai fazer – fala Sai revoltado.

- já volto – informa o ruivo

### ###

- CALA A BOCA KIBA! SEU CACHORRO PUGENTO – grita a menina

- NÃO ERA ISSO QUANDO VOCÊ QUIS FICA COMIGO! – rebate o menino

- MUDEI DE IDEIA! – revela a menina

- SEI – fala com cara de não acredita

- NÃO GOSTO DE SABONTE – informa a menina

- DE SABONTE BASTA VOCÊ NÉ – um eco invade o refeitório – SUA CRETINA NUNCA MAIS ENCOSTA UM DEDO EM MIM ESCUTOU SE NÃO... – grita o menino

- SE NÃO O QUE?

-ARREBENTO-TE!

-estou indo – informa o outro menino

- O QUE? – grita a menina

- não somos mais namorados não tenho que te defende!

- toma – ri alto o menino

### ###

Ino senta no chão não acreditava que tinha que ser humilhada por ter ficado com o namorado da amiga, mas isso era injusto Hinata nem mais gostava do Kiba e Sakura nem tem o direito de fala dela odiava aquele colégio queria ir embora dali. Odiava quando Kiba a traia e a tratava como lixo. Ela nunca pode nem se quer reclama, pois fez o mesmo com Hinata.

- o inútil vai fica feito um lixo

Ino olho revoltada pra pessoa

– não torra!

- levanta logo do meu caminho

- o corredor é muito grande da pra você passa por ali - aponta

- mas eu quero passa por aqui

- você é muito chato – bufa

- não quanto você! – aponta

- não aponta pra mim! – ordena

- claro se você pedir – começa a coloca o dedo na cara dela

- para Gaara – começa a bate nele – idiota

- quem você? – aponta

- mandei para! – começa a bate nele

- olha que vou me estressa

- palhaço – continua batendo nele

Hinata via tudo de longe não guardava raiva da Ino afinal de conta nunca gostou do Kiba só o namorou, pois ele se declarou e não queria machuca o coração dele, mas se arrependeu seriamente por isso ele a machucou pode nunca te o amado, mas não merecia se traída pela metade do colégio sendo que uma dela era sua amiga. Não gosta de lembra disso, mas Sakura sempre a lembrava, não gosta de vê a amiga pra baixo ela pode ter errado, mas estava arrependida, gostava de vê o Gaara lhe provocando parecia que ele tinha poder mágico que espantava a tristeza e o arrependimento da amiga por espaço, pois ele conseguia fazê-la sorri quando estava preste a chora.

### ###

- perdi tempo demais com você – ri o menino

- idiota – fala Sakura raivosa

- olha como fala – fala irritado.

- oi algum problema aqui? – o menino se aproxima

### ###

Naruto andava distraído pela escola estava morrendo de fome, mas não daria o braço a torcer ao pagaria 50 dólares em um café. Fechou os olhos imaginando como seria seu café uma mesa cheia de pão de variedade diversas. Sonhava acordado que nem repara que havia batido em alguém

- você deve esta com fome, não tomou café?

- o que? – pergunta saindo do seu sonho comestível

- eu vi você sentando-se à mesa do nadismo e lá é proibido comer – ri – eles são muito estranhos

- é – ri – é Temari fez o favor de joga meu café nele

- Temari é louca, mas boa pessoa.

- você viu o Shikamaru?

#### ###

- chegou o herói das meninas indefesas o grande – o menino meio pálido começa a bate na mesa fazendo barulho de tambor

- Sasuke o capitão do time! – Nara fala em meio às batidas de Sai

- ele é um idiota! – resmunga o Hyuuga.

### ###

- nada – reponde o menino que logo vai embora

- obrigado Sasuke

- depois quero fala com você – diz com um sorriso

Sakura dar seu sorriso sapeca

- então você sabe onde me encontra – o beija na bochecha – tchau Sasuke – diz brincando com o cabelo

- *agüenta é pela fama, imagina o que todos ia fala se você fosse namorado da líder da torcida* - senta na mesa – e ai time!

- resolveu toma banho – ri Nara

- o sabonete Sakura é custo zero! – ri Sai

- é só entra na fila e pega uma senha – ri Neji

- se corre você pega... – começa Nara

- o numero 11599 – fala Sai arrancando os risos que se espalharam pela mesa

- vão rindo quando minha fama aumenta, eu rirei melhor – pega o pão do prato de Neji.

### ###

- é que ele está me mostrando à escola – informa o loiro

- a ta

- Hinata o que esta falando com esse ai – aponta a rosada

- eu...

- eu tenho nome! – fala o loiro

- e daí, pra mim você não vale nada, vamos Hinata – faz cara de pidona.

- mas... – tenta argumenta

- o que é aquilo Ino se agarrando com o Gaara, se não bastasse toma o que é seu ainda o trai – vai à direção da outra menina – LINDO! – começa a bate palmas

- você que não é – diz irônico o ruivo

- o que foi Sakura? – vendo a amiga se lembrou por que estava ali

- não tem vergonha? – pergunta fazendo sinal negativo.

- o que é agora inútil? – pergunta o menino sem entende nada

- sou muito útil pra seu governo – vira pra amiga – Ino minha querida não se rebaixe assim

- o que é? – pergunta à amiga

- se agarrando com esse aqui fora – aponta

Ino sente seus olhos marejarem de novo com ela podia ser tão cruel assim

- pare de joga veneno Sakura. Ino e eu não somos nem amigos! – fala o ruivo odiava o jeito que ela tratava as amigas.

-não é isso que parece – olha com cara de desprezo.

- compre um óculo pra você – informa o menino

- cala boca – ordena.

Hinata olhava desacreditada

- para Sakura! – repreende a amiga

- estou te defendendo e você ainda faz isso comigo! – faz cara de choro

- isso não tem nada a ver comigo e contigo! – fala direta a Hyuuga

- ela sempre foi assim não seja boa com ela, pois ela não foi contigo!

- não preciso que você me defenda Sakura!

- não seja ingrata!

- chega canse disso – manifesta a loira antes de ir embora

- satisfeita? – pergunta o rapaz

- não – responde seco

- você é ridícula ela é sua amiga! Que raio você tem nessa sua cabeça

- por isso eu estou fazendo isso, pois sou sua amiga

- não parece!

- está apaixonado goleiro – ri passando brilho labial

- não – responde seco

- não parece – fecha o espelho – Ino nunca vai olha pra você se enxerga o Kiba é artilheiro e você um mero goleiro se afaste dela

- não se meta na minha vida, pois eu não se meto na sua – a empurra e vai embora.

- que grosso! – vê o menino se afastando

-*como uma menina tão linda pode fazer e falar tanta besteira?* - pensa o loiro que via a cena de longe

- vem Hinata, não vamos andar com esse tipo – aponta para o loiro.

- você foi cruel!

- fui verdadeira isso sim

- quer sabe vou ali – vai embora

- o que é vai fica olhando?

- não – responde o loiro que sai a deixando sozinha

- QUE ODIO!

### ###

- fui – informa Nara antes de sai da mesa

- não se atrase por treino! – ordena o capitão

-*Sasuke realmente é insuportável* - pensa Sai

- vai ter treino hoje? – pergunta o Hyuuga confuso – Jiraya não disse nada

- eu quero treina – responde seco o moreno


	4. selecionadas Lideres 1 ª parte

- acho que vou desisti de ser torcedora – fala a loira de cabelos cacheados

- mas a gente nem tentou – a amiga se manifesta

- perdi a vontade! – diz irritada

- eu não acredito que vai desisti assim! Shikamaru vai ganha a posta – fala o loiro com um sorriso

- Naruto onde se enfiou? – pergunta Tenten um pouco assustada com o sumiço do menino

- estava andando por ai... – Poe a mão atrás da cabeça

-você fala isso por que não sabe como é a modelo da escola – Temari refere à líder de torcida

- que legal! Quem é modelo aqui na escola? – ri com o comentário

- a nojenta da Sakura! – diz Temari puxando vomito

- ela parece legal – o loiro desabafa

- em qual parte? Naquela que ela só fica gritando ou a que ela humilha as pessoas? – pergunta Temari incrédula

- calma Temari! Assim você vai assustá-lo – adverte Tenten

Shikamaru chega como quem não quer nada

– e ai o que estão fazendo? – pergunta entediado

- alertando ele das meninas da torcida, Ino não se engane – olha por lado pra vê se não tinha ninguém – ela só tem cara de menina ela é igual à Sakura não digo pior, pois ninguém é pior que ela! – a loira informa

- eu já falei pra ele fica longe delas! – o moreno o olha

### ###

- não liga pra ela, você sabe que ela não é assim por que quer! – a Hyuuga tenta consola a amiga

- eu sei, mas tem dia em que realmente me magôo com ela – a loira fala entre as lagrimas

- não fica assim – a abraça

- perdoa-me? – pergunta Ino angustiada

- já perdoei e você sabe disso – da um sorriso pra amiga um sorriso confortador – você me livrou do Kiba, mas ainda te pergunto como você fica com ele, ele não te merece amiga!

- eu o amo Hina! – a abraça mais forte

- deveria ama a si mesma antes de ama outra pessoa – Hinata fala seria

- você ainda o ama? – a menina muda o tom de voz

- o que? – pergunta perplexa

- você o ama não é mesmo – a empurra – pensei que fosse verdadeira comigo!

- isso não tem sentido! – diz incrédula

- eu vejo como olha pra ele! – a loira fala paranóica

- você está cega, lógico que não gosto dele. – Hinata se defende

- então o que você quer? Vingança?

- acho que você bateu com a cabeça? – se afasta da amiga

- quer sabe você é igual à Sakura! – a raiva era notada na voz da menina

- é melhor se olha no espelho – vai embora - *não acredito nisso eu tentando ajudá-la e é isso que recebo em troca!*

### ####

- alô! – fala no celular – mamãe, eu preciso conversa quando a senhora puder atende ao telefone, me retorne, por favor! Beijos Sakura!

- falando no telefone? – diz irônico

- não estou afim Lee! – informa logo ao menino

- só vim aqui dizer que você não é como eu esperava – cuspi as palavras de tanta raiva

- não preciso de você! – responde no mesmo nível

- um dia esse seu império vai cair e eu estarei aqui pra ri da sua cara

- cala a boca – o empurra

- nada é pra sempre – ri ironicamente – adeus!

### ###

- o que foi? – pergunta o capitão

- não acredito que perdi a vaga de capitão para você – a inveja estava consumindo o Hyuuga

- vão briga de novo? – diz Sai entediado

- não preciso briga com ele afinal de conta sou superior – o menino de olhos albinos o fuzila

- mas fui eu que ganhei a vaga de capitão esse ano e no ano passado também! – ri vitorioso.

### ###

- e agora o que vamos fazer? – pergunta o loiro

- o mais chato de tudo aqui – bufa o moreno

- o que? – fala assustado

- estuda! – Shikamaru e Temari falam num uni solo

- como vocês são exagerados estuda não é tão ruim assim – a morena se manifesta

- sua nerd – bufa a amiga

- vamos – Naruto os puxam – estou curioso!

#### ###

- *realmente odeio isso tudo!* - pensa o quanto suas amigas são mimadas

- HINATA – a grita a amiga

Hinata vira já sabendo que viria um: "me desculpa falei por impulso" ou "me perdoa"

– sim – vira a morena

- me desculpa falei por impulso, você sabe como é difícil para mim! – Ino a abraça

- claro *nem você sabeis como é difícil para mim também* - termina mentalmente

- até que fim! Achei vocês, que droga vocês sumiram! – bufa a rosada

- oi Sakura – cumprimenta a loira sem nenhuma empolgação

- vamos entra logo – vai à frente das duas – anda logo vão fica ai paradas?

- claro que não, já vamos – ri forçadamente a morena

- já vou – se aproxima de Hinata – viu ela nem me pediu desculpas – a loira fala chorana

- deixa isso pra lá, vamos logo antes que ela comece a grita! – a puxa

- olha se não é o novo aluno! – fala irônica a rosada

- e as sem graças da Temari e Tenten – ri a loira que entra na brincadeira da rosada

- como estava falando Naruto, a Sakura e a Ino são ridículas, mimadas e chatas – ri a outra loira

- isso é puro ciúme! – a Ino fingindo irritação

- não tenho tempo para perde com você – fala Sakura enquanto passa brilho labial – oi Shikamaru!

Shikamaru estranhando

– oi – responde rápido

- cuidado ela esta na caça – diz ironicamente Temari

- caça o que? – Naruto estava confuso

- homem – completa Temari com uma gargalha alta

Shikamaru começa a ri

– Temari – Nara não consegui chama a atenção da amiga

- que coisa feia de se fala, mas foi engraçado – Tenten tenta repreende-la, mas acabou rindo também

Sakura bufa

– saiam cambadas de idiotas! – os empurram

- você não sabe com que vocês mexeram! – Ino grita e sai junto com Sakura

- vai tarde pau mandado! – Temari fala ainda rindo

- estava te procurando – a menina de olhos albinos chama a atenção

- a mim? – aponta o loiro

- não, elas – aponta pra meninas – olham aqui não cheguem atrasadas, na hora do intervalo – adverte a Hyuuga

- pode deixa estaremos lá – ri a morena

- HINATA QUERIDA ESTAMOS TE ESPERANDO! – grita à rosada

- JÁ VOU! – grita irritada – estar marcado então – a menina sorri

- cuidado ela está irritada pode te mata se demora mais – Temari se refere à Sakura

- que nada ela é legal quando quer! – vai em direção da amiga que se balançava e batia o pé freneticamente

- inda bem que disse quando quer – diz irônica a loira

- pra mim ia fica lá – diz emburrada – o que queria aquela sem noção? – a rosada olha com cara de nojo

- nada – responde à morena

- o aluno novo é um pouco bonitinho né? – a loira fala olhando esse se aproxima

- pelo amo! Aquela coisa feia? Sou mais o Sasuke! – Sakura fala arrumando o cabelo

- não compare o Sasuke com ele, prefiro o Kiba – Ino fala sonhadora

- achei-o bonito, se vocês querem sabe! – diz a morena dando os ombros

- bebeu o que? Você que estava falando do mesmo garoto que a gente querida? – a rosada ri

-deve esta falando do Kiba ou do Sasuke né? – a loira pergunta

- não, estou falando do Naruto... – responde à morena

Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten e Naruto se aproximam da porta da sala onde lindas torcedoras fofocavam

- achei-o bem bonitinho! – diz Hinata, sem sabe que tinha pessoas atrás, e que uma delas era o garoto que ela chamava de "bonitinho"

- obrigado – Naruto agradece, já estava acostumado com isso varias meninas o achava bonito em Miami, até teve bastante namoradas lá e tudo

- nossa como você é fofoqueiro! Ela não esta falando com você, e sim com a gente, sabia que você ia fala alguma coisa por isso nem avisei a Hina que você estava atrás! – diz a rosada enquanto lixava a unhas

Hinata um pouco corada

- *ela o viu e deixou-me fala, realmente preciso de novas amigas!*

- vocês estavam falam muito alto! – Temari defende Naruto

- se minha amiga o acha bonito problema é dela! – diz Ino achando que estava ajudando Hinata

- se meu amigo quiser agradece o problema é dele! – rebate Temari

-*realmente preciso rapidamente arruma novas amigas* vamos entra – diz sem graça a morena

- eu estava aqui falando o quanto ele é feio – aponta por Naruto – e você estava o defendendo, ainda não terminei de fala mal dele! – a rosada balança a lixa

-é isso ai vamos continua a fala mal dele – Ino encoraja a amiga

- então deixa sair assim vocês tem mais privacidades! – diz um Uzumaki revoltado

- muito grata, agora saia logo – o empurra à rosada

- onde nós estávamos mesmo – falou a loira

- Hinata defendendo o idiota ali – aponta enquanto fala a menina de olhos esmeraldas

- é mesmo! O Kiba é muito melhor que ele – fala a Yamanaka

- não acho o Kiba melhor que ninguém, mas o Sasuke dar um caldo – fala a rosada

- só se for de galhinha! – Temari tirar uma com a cara dela

- se você quer sabe Sasuke nunca ficou com nenhuma garota aqui na escola – informa Haruno

- garota não, mas quem diz que com garoto não! – a loira não desiste

- quem te chamou na historia? – pergunta histérica a rósea

- vocês estão na porta, quero entra! – informa Temari

Sakura dar passagem

- sai daqui! – ordena saindo da frente

- pago a mesma mensalidade que você se eu quiser fica aqui, então fico! – Temari cruza os braços

- estou entrando – fala a menina de coques

- idem – avisa Nara seguindo Tenten

- tchau Shikamaru – Sakura acena, mas não é respondida

Naruto continuou parado esperando Hinata lhe fala alguma coisa já a tinha a observado não fazia seu tipo, mas se ela quisesse poderia ficar com ela, pois pra fala a verdade ela era até bonitinha, não importava se nem se conhecia já tinha ficado com menina no ônibus nem sabia o nome dela. Poderia disse que ele era um pouco mulherengo, mas quem não era? Miami parecia um lugar de atrações, praia, mulheres, calor, mulheres. Está certo que ele mencionou mulheres duas vezes, mas tinha muita por lá muita que ele havia tinha tido um caso, não podia nega que amava sua fama no antigo colégio suas "amiguinhas". Tinha até uma namorada fixa, mas não era fiel a essa, tinha que admiti que a personalidade dela era parecida com de Sakura, mas que só um pouco mais meiga.

- IDIOTA! EU ESTOU FALANDO! – grita o tirando de seus pensamentos – SAI! – ordena a rosada

- desculpa não estava prestando atenção – fala o loiro que acabava de volta a realidade.

- ESTÁ DORMINDO? – pergunta revoltada – SAI QUERO CONVERSA! AGORA! – grita Sakura

- não precisa grita – informa - *realmente muito mais meiga* – pensa ele – já to saindo

- não precisa corre Naruto – fala a loira de cabelos cacheados

Hinata estava longe, na verdade queria esta longe, apresa de ter amigas que só fala de garotos ela não era assim. Quando namorou Kiba, foi ele quem pediu, na verdade nunca gostou dele, mas ele a amava foi isso que ele disse. Arrepender-se de dar o seu primeiro beijo em alguém que não merecia alguém que lhe deu seu primeiro par de chifres, jurou nunca ia mais se engana com outro homem. Todos os homens que passou pela sua vida a decepcionou desde seu pai até o namorado, mas nunca disse pra um garoto que o achava bonito ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- você é muito chata Temari – fala Ino

- penso o mesmo de você – puxa Naruto – agora quem quer ir embora sou eu – faz pouco caso delas

- vai tarde – responde à rósea

- Se vocês não quiserem entra saiam da porta! – fala a professora irritada

- já estamos dentro! – entra – isso é falta de homem – Diz Sakura rindo pra Ino que também ri com o comentário da amiga

- concordo – fala a loira entre os risos

- não estou a fim de senta do lado do Lee e nem do Gaara, senta comigo Ino? – pedi Sakura

- claro, somos amigas né? – dar a mão pra essa e entra

Hinata estava de saco cheio daquilo ainda bem que Sakura quis senta com Ino nem parecia que tinham brigado minutos antes.

- senhor Uzumaki venha à frente, por favor! – Pedi a professora.

Hinata se senta em um lugar realmente odiava aquela escola. Olhou por lado e viu que tinha alguém senta lá, mas não ligou precisava de um lugar antes daquela professora histérica começa a grita com ela

- se apresente pra turma querido – diz com um sorriso amigável

- meu nome é Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki – a conversa não se cessava, se achou um botão no meio de um estagio de futebol com torcedores histérico gritando pelo time

- CALADOS! NARUTO QUE SER APRESENTA SE NÃO SÃO EDUCADOS PELO MENOS FINJAM SEREM! – silencio reinou no lugar mulher conseguem pôr medo quando querem

- sou Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki vim de Miami

- por que veio pra essa droga de colégio? – pergunta Sai

- por ser o melhor colégio da cidade – responde Naruto quase convencido do contrário

- preferia fica no pior, ao vim pra cá – continua o moreno

- CALADO SAI! – professora a repreende – pode se senta Naruto

Naruto se senta ao lado da Hinata

- oi – Naruto acena para a menina

Será que ela se sentou aqui pra conversa com ele ou o que? Ele pensa isso olhando pra essa muda.

Hinata queria troca de lugar, mas sua bendita educação, não a deixava fazer isso. Era só sai e senta em outro lugar era fácil, mas não pra ela.

- oi – diz meio sem graça.

Sentiu seu rosto queima jurava que se vingaria de Sakura nem que tivesse que espera por meses se vingaria!

A professora falava muito na frente da turma ditava o deve igual a uma louca, Naruto estava meio perdido no inicio, mas depois conseguiu se acha. Estava na hora que os alunos odiava as hora das perguntas

- quem pode me responde essa pergunta? – a maioria levanta a mão – quando começou a 2ª guerra mundial e por qual motivo? – pergunta a professora

Sakura passava batom e ajeitava o cabelo

- Sakura responda – ordena a professora

- eu, mas nem levantei o dedo! – informa

- posso ti passa a resposta se quiser – diz Naruto atencioso

- ti pedi alguma coisa – fala curto e grosso – Hina me ajuda! – fala pra amiga

- não sou fã de historia – fala a morena

Na verdade não era fã de historia, química e educação física.

- anda Sakura quero a resposta – fala a impaciente professora

- Ino? – pergunta pra outra menina

Essa balança negativamente.

Temari ri pra si mesma, era hora de ri.

- ei Sakura – a chama

- o que é?

- calma eu vou dar a resposta – Temari fala calma

- então dar logo! – fala autoritária que nem percebe o sorriso de vitoria da menina

Temari passou um papel pra ela. Ela começou a lê

- foi no benzeno, quando um carbono ligou-se a outro fazendo uma cadeia carbônica – ri

- o que você disse? – a professora fala com espanto, todos começaram a ri

Sakura assustada.

- a resposta – olha pra trás e vê Temari rindo - *droga me ferrei*

- FORA! SAIA AGORA DA MINHA AULA – abre a porta

- mas... – tenta se explicar

-FORA! – ordena

- não precisa descontar em mim sua falta de namorado!

- o que você disse? Você só entra na minha aula depois que seu responsável fala comigo

- droga – sussurra antes de sair

- isso foi ruindade Temari – fala a menina de cabelos cor de chocolate

Temari rolando de ri.

- ruindade e o que ela faz com os outros – a loira se defende

- me responda Ino – ordena a professora

- por que eu? Foi a Sakura que responde errado? – a loira faz um bico

-AGORA!

- *droga nem prestei atenção na pergunta* foi na Jamaica? Não, foi quando descobriu America, não foi em Londres? – pensa

- SAIA! – ordena a professora

- mas eu... – começa, mas é interrompida

- AGORA!

- que chata – sai revoltada – e a Sakura que responde errado e eu que tenho que paga

- O QUÊ? – grita a professora

- nada não – sai

Os quarto primeiros tempos aulas haviam terminado o intervalo ia começa, mas os alunos estavam mais interessados teste que decidiria as novas torcedoras. Muitas meninas treinaram o ano todo para passa esse teste. Já que a Líder era Sakura e vice Ino e se dependesse delas ninguém entrava, mas também tinha um anjo no meio de bruxas, Hinata ela sempre aprovas as meninas, seu lema era tudo se aperfeiçoa com o tempo que ela iria dança melhor depois dos treinos.

- vamos vê a Sakura esculachando as meninas que estão fazendo teste – Nara fala rindo – também quero vê a Temari a agarrando pelo pescoço quando ela dê não pra ela

- ela não é tão ruim assim? – pergunta Naruto incrédulo

- é pior! – informa Nara

- o que ela precisa é de alguém que a ensine como se comporta, igual a mim – fala o loiro convencido

- nem vem com essa antes de você chega perto ela te mata! – ri o moreno


	5. selecionadas lideres 2 ª parte

- não sei por que, a gente tem que assisti isso! – fala Sai entediado

- o capitão mandou, pois a namorada dele disse que queria o time aqui – fala o Hyuuga

- cadê o Shikamaru? Ele também é do time, tem que atura essa babaquice junto com a gente! – fala Sai revoltado

- não sei, o Kiba também não esta aqui – informa Neji

- está sim olha ali – aponta por menino se agarrando com uma morena

- aquela é do primeiro ano? – o Hyuuga pergunta inconformado

- não é do nono – ri – Ino está sendo traída por criancinha de quatorze anos! – Sai rola no chão de tanto ri

- que idiota! Bem feito quem mando trai a amiga agora leva de todo o colégio! – Neji se lembra da prima

Sasuke chega

- já começou? – se joga do lado dos meninos

- não – responde Sai revirando os olhos

### ###

Sakura olhava da porta do vestiário

- nossa platéia esta nós esperando – informa a líder

- era pra ser algo particular – a morena reclama

- sem platéia não tem graça – Sakura responde seco

- viu o Kiba? – a loira pergunta procurando pelo namorado – não o vi!

- deve esta se agarrando com alguém! – a líder ri da cara dela

- não teve graça – a loira fala quase chorando

- já volto – informa a Hyuuga antes de se retira

### ###

Temari se olhando no espelho

- não tinha uma roupa mais pelada! – diz se vendo no espelho estava com um short curto em cima da coxa uma blusa que deixa do umbigo pra baixo nu

- concordo – se olha no espelho – estou me sentindo deslocada! – fala a menina de cabelos chocolate

- que isso meninas esse short está grande demais – diz a ruiva dobrando o short

Temari a olha

- é short não calcinha – a loira fala baixo só pra a amiga ouvir – se você acha – ri

- boa sorte para você – Karin ri simpaticamente – eu estou tão nervosa – ri – tchau

- se você está nervosa imagina eu, - Temari suspira – boa sorte para você também – aperta a mão da Karin

- igualmente – informa Tenten também apertando a mão dela

- vocês não têm chance – diz outra garota se arrumando.

As outras também começam a ri

- a gente tentou dois anos consecutivos e não conseguimos imagina vocês que nunca tentaram – uma outra menina ri enquanto se arrumava

- vou mata uma – diz Temari partindo pra cima delas

- calma Temari – pede Tenten

- QUE COMEÇE O SHOW! – grita Sakura lá de fora

- vamos lá – a ruiva as chama

Temari vê todas saindo

- quer sabe acho que é melhor nem tentamos – a loira fala desanimada

- mas... – Tenten tenta argumenta

- nada de "mas" vamos embora – a loira estava quase saindo

- nem pense nisso não fiquei treinando com você um mês à toa – diz a morena logo atrás delas

- oi Hinata, para mim estava lá fora – fala Tenten

- vim dá uma força pra você – ri – não se preocupem elas não mordem – Hinata ri simpaticamente

- ta – diz vencida a loira saindo sendo seguida pelas as outras

- VAI LÁ TEMARI GOSTOSA! – grita Nara rindo da cara da menina – DÁ-LE TENTEN BONITONA!

- você vai apanha! – informa o loiro

- vou bate tanto nele! – fala Temari para a menina de cabelos de coques

### ###

- não sabia que sua irmã ia competi – fala Sai com espanto

- nem eu – o ruivo olha espantado – acho que ela não vai passa

- se ela passa não seria um desperdício, pois até que ela fica bonitinha nessa roupa! – diz o capitão olhando

- nem vou responde – Gaara o olha com raiva

- duvido que Sakura e Ino passe elas! – informa Sai

- ela nunca passa ninguém acho que ela não gosta de concorrente – o Hyuuga se manifesta

- vai começa! – fala o goleiro

### ###

- Hinata também faz parte das torcedoras? – o loiro pergunta num sobressalto

- sim, por quê? – Nara fala sem reação

- acho que ela não tem nada a ver com isso – diz vendo Sakura e Ino dando tchau para a platéia e Hinata inda atrás delas

- as torcedoras só são boas por causa dela se não iria fica uma porcaria! – Shikamaru fala desanimado

### ###

- hoje temos treze competidoras sendo que nem todas vão entra – Haruno se mostra indiferente

- POR QUE VOCÊ NUNCA PASSA NINGUÉM – grita Sai

- odeio platéia por causa disso! CALA A BOCA FALTA DE EDUCAÇÃO! – ordena Sakura

- vamos começa logo isso! – diz Hinata sem paciência

- ta – Ino se senta na cadeia de frente pra quadra onde as meninas se apresentariam

- primeira! – diz a rosada olhando o nome – Racã

- o que? – pergunta a morena puxa o papel da mão dela – Raquel!

- tudo é a mesma coisa, não vão passa mesmo – ri dando os ombros a rosada

A menina coloca a musica escolhida por ela e começa a dança uma dança bastante sexual os meninos começam a assobia.

- não gostei! – diz a menina de olhos esmeraldas com cara de nojo – o que vocês acharam?

- achei muito bom te dou sim – fala animada a morena

- esta em suas mãos Ino – diz olhando pra menina – não decepcione!

- não gostei! – a loira fala concordando com a amiga

- O QUE SUA CORNA! – grita a menina ao ser rejeitada

- o que? – pergunta a loira ofendida

Sakura começa a ri.

- Sakura! – a repreende a loira

- é verdade – aponta pra Kiba se agarrando com uma ruiva

### ###

- Kiba já esta com outra Ino é uma corna assumida! – fala Sai

-*Kiba é um idiota* - pensa o ruivo

- crise nas torcedoras – Hyuuga ri vendo Ino e Sakura batendo boca

- isso é ótimo amo vê menina brigando – fala o capitão

- você é doente! – Sai faz sinal negativo

### ###

- DÁ PRA PARA COM ISSO VOCÊ DUAS! – grita a morena impaciente

- parei – diz Sakura rindo

- próxima – chama a morena impaciente

Passa nove meninas todas que Sakura dava não Ino dava sim e toda que ela dava sim Ino dava não. Hinata era ultima que avaliava certo e serio a prova faltava três.

- Tenten – Hinata a chama com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto

- que isso? Se você fica rindo pra qualquer uma ela vão pensa que podem ser nossa amiga! – a repreende a rósea

- os dentes é dela ela ri quando quiser e pra quem ela quiser! – fala a loira indiferente

- cala a boca sua... Corna! – ofende a amiga

- vadia gorda! – Ino também a ofende

- o que? – fala a rosada indignada

- só ficou com Lee por que sobrou! – Ino continua

- cala a boca, gorda é sua avó! – Sakura responde malcriada

- mas ela já tem 75 anos ao contrario de você! – continua a loira

- filha da... – Sakura começa, mas é interrompida

- parou! – ordena Hinata cansada de briga.

### ###

- viu por que ela tem que ser das torcedoras se não ia aparece no jornal: "torcedoras se matam!" – Shikamaru fala rindo

- estou vendo – diz olhando a menina separando a briga das amigas – é sempre assim

- sim! – responde rápido, e se vira – EU QUERO VÊ A TENTEN! NÃO VOCÊ DISCUTINDO SE A SAKURA É VACA OU NÃO!

- O QUE? ELA NÃO ME CHAMOU DE VACA!- Sakura fica inconformada

- DEVERIA! – fala Nara

- IDIOTAS! – Sakura se refere aos dois

- sobrou pra mim o bagaço da laranja – reclama o loiro

### ###

- pode vim Tenten – fala a Hyuuga ignorando as amigas

Tenten coloca a musica que Hinata lhe havia recomendado. Começou a dança angelicamente, uma dança doce, que foi fica mais agitada com a batida da musica.

### ###

- até que ela dança bem – Hyuuga fala olhando pra menina

- vai recebe um não da Sakura – fala Sai

- como você sabe? – pergunta Sasuke

- ela só deu sim pra quem não sabe dança! – informa Sai

### ###

- parabéns! – diz Hinata pra menina

- não vi nada de mais nela! – fala a Haruno

- parabéns – Ino faz provocação a amiga

- o que? – grita a rosada

- ganhou o meu sim, acho que a Hinata já disse o que ela achou –Ino ri – você está dentro

- como assim? Eu dei não – Sakura revoltada

- dois contra um! Conta querida, se soube né! – a loira a provoca

- filha da mãe! – a rosada fecha a cara

- Temari, você é a próxima – Hinata nem ligava se as amigas queriam se mata

-*borboletas fica quieta ai dentro, não quero fica na mesa do preguiçoso pra sempre* - pensa a loira entrando na quadra

Coloca a musica indicada por Hinata. A musica era agitada desde inicio e ajudou a menina a se senti confiante, também tinha Hinata ao seu lado.

### ###

- QUERO QUE VOCÊ DANÇE ASSIM PARA MIM MAIS TARDE! – grita o capitão

- SE FOR DANÇA PRA ELE TAMBÉM TEM QUE DANÇA PRA MIM! – grita Sai

- VAI SER NOSSA DANÇARINA PROFICIONAL! – agora era vez do Hyuuga

### ####

- ISSO AI MENINA MOSTRA PRA SAKURA QUE ELA NÃO É NADA! – Nara dar apoio

### ###

-* pode ri enquanto eu deixo* - pensa a rosada

Sakura empurra o radio devagar, fazendo o cd trava

- nossa o cd está arranhado? Isso tira pontos sabia disso? – informa a rosada

### ###

- DEIXA DE SER INVESOJA! – grita Shikamaru revoltado

### ###

- A CULPA NÃO É MINHA SE ELA TROUXE UM CD RUIM! – fala a dona das esmeraldas tentando se defende

- mas já estava no final da musica – Hinata a justifica

- mais ela não terminou! – Sakura ri vitoriosa

Temari sentiu seus olhos encherem de água, iria ser humilhada por Sakura na frente da escola.

### ##

-*Sakura vai paga por isso e por tudo de ruim que faz* - pensa o ruivo

- que ridícula, não vai deixa ela entra por causa do cd! – Sai fala indignado – DEIXA PRA LÁ TEMARI VOCÊ NÃO PRECISA DANÇA PRA MAIS NINGUÉM, SÓ PRA MIM! – grita malicioso

### ###

- *como ela pode fazer isso, foi ela que empurrou o radio* - pensa o loiro indignado

### ###

- isso conta ponto – fala a loira calmamente

- então que ela comece de novo, pois o cd era meu e ele não estava aranhado! – fala a morena

- o que? – Sakura a olha com raiva

- isso ele era meu – abre o radio e olha o cd – não esta arranhado

- mas ele parou! – a rósea se justifica

- eu tenho um cd igual, calma, vou busca – fala a loira saindo correndo atrás do cd

### ###

- até que fim alguém fez alguma coisa – fala Gaara

- isso ai, por isso que gosto da Hinata! – o menino pálido de cabelos preto e olhos da mesma cor fala

## ###

Ino volta com o cd.

- toma que comece de novo então – a loira fala para a menina

- vamos perde tempo aqui, ela não passou aceite isso! – fala autoritária a líder

- não dei o meu voto, ou melhor, vamos deixa a sua platéia escolhe se ela dança de novo ou não – Hinata sugere

-*isso Hinata cuspa no prato que comeu* - pensa revoltada – é o mais justo – Sakura se mantém imparcial

### ###

- QUE ELA DANÇE DE NOVO! – grita Shikamaru dando coragem por outros também gritarem

### ###

- se é isso que você querem! – a rosada dar um sorriso amarelo – Pode dança querida! – ri

Hinata se aproxima de Temari

- você consegue, mostra a ela como você pode ser boa nisso – a morena a encoraja

- Hinata querida ainda falta uma, então a deixe dança longo, por favor! – pedi a rosada

- está bem, Sakura a deixarei dança – a morena se senta

### ###

-*ate que a Hinata pode ser boazinha se ela quiser!* - pensa o loiro observando

### ###

Temari começa a dança novamente, dançou melhor que antes, sabia que devia isso a Hinata, ela se dedicou tanto pra ensina Tenten e ela a dança, precisava mostra que ela não perdeu tempo. Tenten conseguiu e ela também irá consegui!

- meu voto não mudou em nada – informa Sakura que é vaiada – calados, quem manda aqui sou eu!

- Ino? – pergunta Hinata

- *Sakura disse não então...* lógico que sim você dançou muito bem – olha pra Sakura – pena que Sakura não viu isso, né líder? – usa ironia a classifica a amiga

- cretina! – a rosada fecha a cara

Hinata sabia que Ino só fez isso pra provoca Sakura, mas ela sabia que Temari merecia aquela vaga.

- sim bem vinda às lideres de torcidas! – bate palma pra menina junto com Ino

Sakura bufou tinha que olha pra cara dela o ano todo aonde quer que fosse, mas é claro por que não pensou nisso antes

- *vou fazer a sua vida um inferno Temari* - ri – próxima, pois não tenho tempo nem paciência pra isso! – fala a rosada

- Karin sua vez, está nervosa? – pergunta simpaticamente à morena

- claro! É uma principiante! – a rosada rir com ar de superioridade

- estou, mas isso passa né – a ruiva pergunta, e Hinata faz sinal positivo

Karin começa a dança ela por sua vez escolheu uma musica quente e passos mais quente, os meninos ficarem babando pela garota e Sakura morre de raiva.

-*vou dá sim para Ino dá não e Hinata nunca gostou desses tipos de danças mesmo ela está fora* - ri – querida você não é muito boa nisso, mas...

### ###

- como assim não é boa? – pergunta Sai

- ninguém é bom pra ela se não for ela mesma – avisa o Hyuuga

### ###

- vou te dar um sinal verde, agora depende das minhas amigas, vice líder o que você me diz? – Sakura se refere a Ino

-*entendi o que ela quer, não vou ser vaiada como ela foi* parabéns te dou o meu sim – fala a loira rindo

-*o que?*- pensa se controlando – Hinata querida?

- eu também, parabéns vocês três agora são das lideres de torcidas! Sou Hinata, e essa é Sakura nossa líder – aponta – e essa é Ino nossa vice – aponta – vamos ter um ano cheio pela frente – ri

-*não acredito* - a rosada empurra Hinata – chega disso – vai embora soltando fogos pelas narinas

- não liga pra ela – ri – sejam bem vindas

### ###

- vamos lá parabenizá-las – sugere Nara ao loiro

- já vou, tenho que bebe água! – Fala Naruto

- vai rápido antes que elas tirem as roupas para a gente mexe com elas! – ri Nara

- pode deixa – o loiro se retira

Saiu andando atrás de um bebedouro até que ele se deu contas que não sabe onde fica um.

- droga esse colégio tinha que ser tão grande – olha e vê alguém – ei Sakura

- você? – diz com cara de desprezo – me deixa em paz garoto! Não vê que nunca vou olha pra você! – o empurra – eu sou a garota que você nunca vai ter seu idiota! – vai embora

- surtou? – diz vendo a menina gritando igual a uma louca e quebrando tudo

## ###

- idiota! Vou te bate tanto! – diz Temari partindo para cima de Nara

- Temari que tal dança só pra mim mais tarde? – Sasuke rir

- vai se ferra! – dá o dedo do meio pra ele

- que isso docinho? – Sasuke fala segurando o riso

- parece doce de jiló – fala Sai rindo

- idiota – começa a bate neles

#### ###

- Hina você viu Kiba? – pergunta à loira

- não – responde a morena

- vou procura – Ino a informa

Começa a procura pelo namorado.

- vou liga – pega o celular e disca o numero desse – atente Kiba! – implora

Goleiro = Gaara  
capitão = Sasuke  
vice capitão = Neji  
artilheiro - Kiba  
líder = Sakura  
vice líder = Ino


End file.
